


Blanche's Beginning

by Kaylee no Valerian (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: The Story of Blanche no Valerian de L'Envers [3]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Kaylee%20no%20Valerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valere L'Envers, Princess of Khebbel-im-Akkad, tells her story - and Blanche's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanche's Beginning

I remember the first time my father took me with him to Khebbel-im-Akkad. He was newly made Ambassador to the Khalif, for Terre D'Ange, and I was in my first bloom of womanhood. Fifteen and almost of age, I must have been ripe fruit for the plucking.

Or so it would have seemed to the Khalif, and to the Lugal - the Crown Prince, Sinaddan-Shamabarsin. With dark eyes and hair black as a raven's wing, his skin nowhere near my own paleness, he was exotic to me, exotic and strange, as all his people were. But there was something about him I liked, and he clearly saw something in me too.

 

The Khalif clearly saw something, at any rate, and it fell out that I was the bargaining chip for Terre D'Ange's alliance with him.

 

I was not yet of age, and could not remain in Khebbel-im-Akkad alone. But the marriage was arranged, to be conducted when I gained my seventeenth natality. I wonder, now, if Papa had a measure of foresight on how the chips might fall, for he warned my husband-to-be gently that I was D'Angeline, and Blessed Elua cared not for mortal politics.

 

The Khalif intervened and said that so long as I gave his son heirs, he cared not whether we loved each other. But Sinaddan-Shamabarsin spoke gently to me, and said he would at least learn to love me for more than my beauty.

I thanked him for his solicitude, and in time my retinue and I returned to Terre D'Ange. It was lucky that I made it back in time for my sixteenth natality, which would be celebrated in the usual way; a night at the Night Court.

A L'Envers I am, child of Blessed Elua, of Naamah with her passions, and Kushiel with his fire. I chose Valerian. It was always going to be Valerian.

 

His name was Désiré, which was fitting, considering how I desired him. I had not told him - or anyone - that I had lit my candle to Eisheth the moment I could reach her temple, on D'Angeline soil. Perhaps it was a foolish thing to do. But Eisheth heard me, and as I lay in Désiré's arms that night, his body cleaved to mine, his seed inside me, my virgin blood spilled - that night, I conceived.

Désiré filled me with more than his submission and his seed. He gave me his love. He gave me a child. Our child. And when I realised it, I was both joyful and terrified. Clearly I was not barren. My husband would have no complaints there. But what would his father say to a despoiled bride?

So when she was born, I gave her to Valerian. Her father had made his own marque by then, and he was a priest of Elua. He did not know of the child. Valerian took her, and the Dowayne saw her nursed, and clothed, and raised. She was so obviously a L'Envers that she would need the support of our House. But with my coming return to Khebbel-im-Akkad - with the shame of a daughter born on the wrong side of the blanket - that support could not be me. "Nicola," I told the Dowayne.

Nicola was only twelve, then, but she was my father's ward. She would be the right one to go to. "Let it be Nicola. But I do not think Papa will want her to know it was me." The Dowayne agreed, and I kissed my daughter, leaving her regretfully in the past. "Blanche, let your past be as unstained as your name." I went before I could change my mind. And time upon time I have visited that night in my mind, wishing, wondering, hoping - but it is too late. Blanche no Valerian is all she shall ever be. My princess - none other's.

 


End file.
